The Thoughts of the Trudge!
by bopdog111
Summary: Lame title I know. This is my first 5D's fanfic where it shows of Tetsu Trudge's thoughts of the first episode, and his duel with Yusei. Trudge POV. One-Shot.


**Since I haven't wrote a 5D's fic yet I figure why not start one right now? This is a one-shot shown from episode one of the anime where it shows of Tetsu Trudge's thoughts during the episode, and his Duels with Yusei. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ugh... still nothing interesting.

Hm? What, you asking who I am? Tetsu Trudge a Sector Security Officer formerly Duel Runner Metermaid which is embarrassing for one. Don't get me started on that because I swear I will clobber you for that.

Anyway back to everything. For nothing interesting is where no one have took the bait Jack Atlas told us to use to lead to Yusei Fudo. That useless Satellite trash. Yes, I have known Yusei for sometime. Let's say we have met many years ago at some re-education center when we were young. But that isn't important right now, what is important is making sure the bait doesn't get left out.

As I entered the office I see something on the screen.

"Officer Trudge!" I looked over seeing the Sector Security Chief who looked elastic. "Jack Atlas was correct! By using a bait it would lead us to Yusei!"

"What you serious?" I questioned shocked at this. Finally I will put Yusei away for a long time. Wait, what I'm I standing around for I better get there, and take him away!

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Using the Criminal Mark scanner we managed to find where Yusei is. Right at the crack of a road where I can see some lights. Finally now Yusei it is time for you to be taken in, and really thank Jack for using the bait.

"Identification Number 8WX86007, you are possession of stolen property!" The officer in the helicopter above us called from the microphone. And some of you called me annoying... "Escape is not an option! Your surrounded!"

Soon after that we waited for Yusei to show up, along with Rally who had that Criminal Mark. Yusei is so dead right now, and I can't wait for- "What? The Signal it's been compromised!" The officer suddenly said as my Duel Screen gone static a bit.

Ah Yusei you never fail to surprise me. He might've jammed the signal where Rally can get away but he can't escape from us. Suddenly a red Duel Runner popped out of the stair-case beside us, and sped off. Yusei!

"This entel is perfect." I quickly said to the microphone on my helmet, "Center the prizes are on my sights, lock on to my signal." I sped off to follow him, as they followed me to a chase around this dump. That chip we used as bait really made that Duel Runner fast but no matter. It still can't outlast us.

"You want a runner, pull over!" I ordered at Yusei. "There's no use trying to escape!"

We continued to follow him to a building where he stopped, and we stopped in agreement. I step off my Duel Runner, and walked to Yusei before I brought my helmet's visor up revealing my eyes, and questioned, "Huh. Remember me Yusei? It's been a while since the center. Thank Jack for setting up this reunion."

Yusei didn't answer which I laughed at. Always so confident like always. Aw well I suppose I could give him credit for that but that doesn't matter right now I got a job to get to. "Jack's said with the right bait, Rally would lead us right to you." I revealed to Yusei. "I knew we should've locked you up when you were a kid. Looks like I'll finally got my wish, and you, and Rally off to the facility Jack will have one less thing to worry about. Now tell me, are you going to make this easy, and come along quietly?"

"I will." That answer kind of surprised me. Weird normally a crimimal would protest where it would lead some cool action for real, and I would be the hero of it but Yusei instead agreed. Guess I wasted my planning in case it happens for nothing. "If you can beat me."

Now THAT got me to laugh. Him dueling? Come on Satellites aren't allowed to carry cards according to the rules, but still it sure is impressive to see him try. Though disappointing 'cause I really wouldn't mind kicking him off his game. "I see you still think you can out-duel Sector Security." I smirked at him. "It's too bad the rules say you Satellites can't carry cards."

Suddenly after I said that Yusei pulled out a deck! What how did he even-?

"Rules were made to be broken. Weren't they?" Yusei asked placing the deck on his Duel Runner gauntlet. "Now if I win this duel Rally, and me are free to go, no questions asked Trudge."

That really caught my attention. Not only can I turn him in, I can also knock him off his game. Nothing can get luckier then this.

"The law does not negotiate with the-" Deciding to question where he got the deck later I raised my hand to stop the officer beside me from talking as he looked at me stunned.

"And what's in it for me should I accept your proposal?" I smirked feeling a challenge coming on.

"But Article 4B clearly states that-"

"Well then allow me to clearly state this: Get moving or else." I smirked cracking my knuckles.

"This is highly improper!" The officer protested.

"I said move." I ordered with an annoyed glare. "Or would you prefer to be working on trash detail?"

Since he hates doing garbage he ran back to the other one, and said, "Back to command central everyone direct orders." Obeideintly they left, as the light cleared off. I turned back to Yusei who answered my question, "Well should you accept, and win you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally."

Annoyed, I only asked crossing my arms, "And how does that benefit me?"

"Cause I'm gonna say it was _me_ who stole the chip." Yusei answered with confidence. "And then I tried to flee the scene but couldn't escape your pursuit. A statement like that will probably buff you up to Sargent."

That really impressed me. It might let Rally go but it's all the more fitting. Maybe after my promotion I should celebrate with some boys at the bar, and get dazed! Yeah this is will really cover for me planning the trip for the action that went to waste.

"So what do you say, Officer?" Yusei asked me.

I walked back to my Duel Runner answering, "You've got yourself a deal. Fool." We got our Duel Runners set, as I re-set my visor, and said "Here we go. I'll engage the Speed World field spell." I pressed a button on my Duel Runner as the card appeared on my screen.

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

 **"Duel mode engage. Auto Pilot Activated."** The Duel Runners said as they armed themselves.

"Let's ride!" Me, and Yusei cried out as we sped off our Turbo Duel begining!

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hyperdrive 5D's Opening)**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Me 1st Turn:

As we sped I drew my card, "I can't wait to finally put you away." I looked at my hand seeing it was two Assault Dogs, Guard Dog, Wiretrap, Tactical Espionage Expert, and Handcuffs Dragon. I can already feel my strategy going on right now smirking.

While I place one of the Assault Dogs on my Duel Disk, I added, "And my Assault Dog's gonna help make sure of it!" The virtual version of Assault Dog appeared howling at the moon.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

While taking Wiretrap face-down I added, "With it on the field I place a card face-down, and end my turn." Let's see Yusei try to beat this.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"It's my move then!" Once I heard him said that Speed World's effect activates allowing me, and Yusei to get a Speed Counter each.

 **(My Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

"And with the power of my Speed Counter I can summon Speed Warrior!" Then a man with silver armor, and goggles appeared on the field following with his feet.

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack points of Speed Warrior appeared on my visor, and I only laughed. 900 attack points? How is Yusei suppose to battle Assault Dog with that?

"You never worked on the math work." I smirked. "I mean that monster's attack points are lower then mine, why bother summoning him out?"

Suddenly his trash warrior got an aura. **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)** Shocked at what just happened, I questioned "Hey why did his attack points doubled like that!?"

"On the turn it was summoned during the battle phase it's attack points are doubled." Yusei explained calmly. "I heard you were at the bottom of your class to the Academy, and I can see why now."

Grr not only is he making me look like an ameteur he is also criticizing my skill! I only retorted, "Still a wise guy I see. I expected nothing less."

"Well did you expect my Speed Warrior too take on your Assault Dog?" Speed Warrior sped to Assault Dog who fired it's blasters to attack. "Go Hypersonic Slash!" Speed Warrior landed a kick to Assault Dog that shattered it. **(Me: 3400)**

Despite my current situation I smirked, "You always were a know at all. Well I'm about to reach you a brand new lesson Yusei." Then another Assault God appeared on the field ready to battle. "You see when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack I can summon another one from my deck to take it's place."

"Still using the same old deck I see." Yusei calmly stated as he laid a face-down. "I play a face-down, and end my turn."

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

* * *

 **Trudge: 3400**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Me 2nd Turn:

 **(My Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

While drawing, I smirked "And now that your Speed Warrior's attack points are halved I sacrifice my Assault Dog in order to bring out Handcuffs Dragon!" Assault Dog roared as a dragon that has cuffs like the name says appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Handcuffs Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card._

* * *

As it roared I added, "Here's a math lesson with 1800 attack points is about to get subtracted from the playing field!" My dragon charged at Speed Warrior ready to take it out.

"Not if I play my face-down, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

I scowled as he explained, "With this I can absorb your dragon's attack, and save my Speed Warrior!"

I only smirked at that, "You mean that would've happened if not for the Wiretrap Trap Card!"

* * *

 _Wiretrap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

Flipping my Wiretrap over I explained, "With it your trap card doesn't do anything, and is sent back to the deck!" The scarecrow vanished. "Handcuffs Dragon, take out his monster!" Crushing Speed Warrior with it's cuffs Handcuffs Dragon destroyed it. **(Yusei: 3100)**

Ha! Take that for dare making me a fool Yusei! As we pass by each other I cried, "Your deck is made up of cards other throw away! No mater how you patch it up trash is still trash!"

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(My Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew, and said "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" A puny pink chick appeared.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

I laughed at this. Weak! That's what he is! Weak!

"Next I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Me: 3400**

 **Yusei: 3100**

* * *

Me 3rd Turn:

 **(My Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Just like a Satellite to hide behind junk!" I drew, "Well I'll flush you out!" I looked at the card, and smirked seeing it was my ace card, Montage Dragon. Taking the Assault Dog, Guard Dog, and Tactical Espionage Expert I sent then to the graveyard while counting, "1, 2, 3..." I laughed, and declared, "Now by sending those three cards to my graveyard I can Special Summon, Montage Dragon to the field!"

Then a purple dragon with three heads, and white face masks appeared roaring at my side. Now Yusei is gonna get it!

* * *

 _Montage Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300._

* * *

"With a powerful beast like that in play it's only a matter of time before this duel is over, and I get to turn you in!" I smirked at Yusei.

Then the Duel Runner explained, **"Montage Dragon's attack points are equal to the total level of monsters sent to the graveyard multiplied by 300."**

With Assault Dog level 4, and Guard Dog, with Tactical Espionage Expert each level 3 that combines for a total of 10 making Montage Dragon have 3000 attack points!

 _Montage Dragon: **(ATK: ? + 300 x 10 = 3000)**_

"Quite the beast." I hear Yusei said amazed.

I only smirked, "Wait until you see it in action! But first my Handcuffs Dragon is taking out your Sonic Chick!" At that Handcuffs Dragon shattered Sonic Chick in it's cuffs. "And with him out of the picture I am just one attack away from putting you away for good! Go Power Collage!"

Montage Dragon fired a triple blast that put a really bad mark on Yusei. **(Yusei: 0100)** Since Yusei took 3000 points of damage he loses Speed Counters equal to the amount of 1000 points he just took.

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4 - 3 = 1)**

"You may have knocked me down, but it will take more then that to knock me out." Yusei promised.

I only scoffed saying, "There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!"

Yusei 3rd Turn:

 **(My Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

"I summon out the Junk Synchron Tuner Monster!" Hold on what did he just say!? I looked in shock seeing a small yellow gadget like warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **"Junk Synchron is a level 3 Tuner Monster. Tuner Monsters combine with other monsters to form more powerful Synchro Monsters."** The Duel Runners explained.

I only ignored it, and cried "You have a Tuner Monster!? That can't be!"

"And yet somehow it is." Yusei responded. "Next up I activate the Graceful Revival Trap Card."

* * *

 _Graceful Revival_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"And it allows me to do what us Sattelites do best." Yusei explained. "Re-Cycle my Speed Warrior from my graveyard." Speed Warrior appeared as I scowled, what a piece of-

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron, with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon, Junk Warrior!" Yusei cried snapping me from my train of thought.

As he said this Junk Synchron turned to rings as Speed Warrior passed by turning to energy before Yusei cried out, "Let's rev it up!" Then a purple more stronger version of Junk Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark TYpe_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control._

* * *

I only responded, "Clear move but your monsters still not strong enough to stop my Montage Dragon! Seems like after that you still underestimated the power of my beast!"

"And you underestimated the power of my deck!" Yusei cried. "Go Vision Wind!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Vision Wind_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

Recognizing the spell I cried out, "Vision Wind!? You won that brony on your last day at the reeducation center! What are you gonna do with it?"

"To win this duel!" Yusei answered confident. "As I'm sure you remember with it I can Special Summon 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard! And I summon my Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior made a third appearance. I scowled, damn Yusei really uses him a lot. "With it on the field Junk Warrior's special ability activates! Making it 900 points stronger!"

 _Junk Warrior: **(ATK: 2300 + 900 = 3200)**_

Shocked I asked myself, "How could I let a kid from the Sattelite Center get the upper hand? With that power..."

"My Junk Warrior is gonna make sure me, and Rally stayed free!" Yusei declared. As he said this Junk Warrior attacked Handcuffs Dragon as it shattered. **(Me: 2000) (My Speed Counters: 5 - 1 = 4)**

"I bet you thought by attacking me but really you just be hurting yourself! When Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed it equips itself to the monster it was destroyed by, and it's attack points are deducted from my dragon's!" As I explained this Handcuffs Dragon appeared, and gripped hard at Junk Warrior. **(ATK: 3200 - 1800 = 1400)** "But that's nothing new is it Yusei? As I recall you were always one to act first, and act senat. Reminds me of the time you try to break curfew with Rally. You never thought you be caught but one never does until they are. I can still remember the scared look on Rally's face, and I can't wait to see it again once your friend is rounded up."

"Well keep waiting 'cause I'm not loosing." Yusei declared.

I asked shocked, "Not what?"

"I activate the trap card, Equip Shot!" Yusei cried playing a trap.

* * *

 _Equip Shot_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during the Battle Phase. Select 1 Equip Card equipped to a face-up Attack Position monster you control, and select 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls. Equip that monster with the selected Equip Card. Then, conduct battle between your previously equipped monster and the selected monster (other effects cannot be activated during this battle)._

* * *

"This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip, and let's me use it's ability against you!" Junk Warrior threw Handcuffs Dragon to Montage Dragon was trapped in it's grip! Deeply shocked, I protested "Ah! You can't use my monster against me!"

 _Junk Warrior: **(ATK: 1400 + 1800 = 3200)**_

 _Montage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 1800 = 1200)**_

This can't be happening! I'm going to loose!

"Growing up on the streets I learned to become very resourcful using everything to my advantage! And that includes using my opponent's own move against them selves!" Yusei cried as I looked about to panicked as Junk Warrior got ready. "Junk Warrior end this!"

Heeding his master's command Junk Warrior punched Montage Dragon destroying it as I screamed out.

* * *

 **Trudge: 0000**

 **Yusei: 0100**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

At my defeat my Duel Runner gave out a stop as it let out the air to access coolent, as I muttered bitterly "There goes my promotion. Guess I'm going back to be a Duel Runner Metermaid."

Yusei parked in front of me, and lectured, "You mentioned eariler how you wanted to teach me a lesson. Well how bout I leave you with this? Don't underestimate us Sattlites or our decks. Cause what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong. Tell Jack thanks for the chip."

After saying he sped off as I scowled off. How I'm I going to explain this to the chief? I will get fired for letting this one get off easily. "Things aren't over between you, and me."

* * *

 **And cut! That is my first 5D's fic where I show my version of Trudge's thoughts on this episode. Tell me what you think! Be sure to review!**


End file.
